


Nothing so Easy

by nishizono



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-21
Updated: 2009-05-21
Packaged: 2017-10-20 23:25:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/218240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nishizono/pseuds/nishizono
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was nothing soft about James T. Kirk.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing so Easy

There was nothing soft about James T. Kirk.

There was nothing gentle in the brutal, downward thrust of his body as he rode Spock hard enough to make the chair's support column groan in complaint. The fingers clutching at Spock's shoulders were strong and unyielding. Even the deceptively quiet whispers Kirk brushed over Spock's ear had a sharp, dangerous edge to them.

"Did you fuck her like this?" Kirk breathed, his voice strained with effort. "Did you just sit there and let her ride you, or did you touch her? Was she good enough for you? Did you like fucking her? Or did you just lie there and _tolerate_ it?"

Spock didn't now how to respond. Yes, he'd _fucked_ her this way, and no, he hadn't enjoyed it. But he'd done it because he'd known that if he'd let himself slip, even just by a fraction, he would have thought of _Kirk_ and then he would have hurt her-- he would have bitten and bruised and _hurt_ her the way he ached to hurt Kirk.

"Come on, Spock, fuck me," Kirk was purring as he scratched his fingernails down Spock's bare chest, catching a nipple along the way. "Come on, you can't tell me you don't want it: fuck me in my own chair, show me who's really in charge, hm?"

Spock bunched the back of Kirk's uniform shirt up in his fist, but that was the only response he allowed himself.

"You can't do it, can you?" Kirk's voice had taken a decidedly more malicious tone. "You're so-- ah-- you're so dead inside you can't even fuck. You can spout off about-- god-- about statistics and variables and probabilities, but when it comes down to actually interacting with people, you might as well be a corpse."

There was something in that statement, some kind of implication that made Spock's blood run molten through his veins and his jaw clench in anger. Before he could stop himself, he was tangling his fingers in Kirk's hair and dragging him down into a brutal, punishing kiss.

"Yeah, that's it-- like that," Kirk moaned, clutching at Spock's shoulders again and practically writhing in Spock's lap.

Now that he'd let himself be pushed over the line, Spock was powerless to rein himself back in. All of his pent-up frustration and guilty desire manifested itself in a flurry of movement: he pinned both of Kirk's wrists behind his back with one hand, and wrapped the other around Kirk's throat. Kirk's soft, helpless whine dragged itself over Spock's skin, and he shoved his hips up, driving himself into Kirk's body.

"Move," Spock demanded, glaring up into Kirk's eyes.

A visible shiver ran through Kirk's body and his cock, which had been rubbing against the bare skin of Spock's stomach, twitched and leaked a drop of precome into Spock's navel. When Spock shook him to attention, Kirk gave a strangled whine and immediately began to move again, fucking himself on Spock's prick and gasping for breath every time Spock met his downward thrusts.

"You are an incomparably aggravating individual," Spock growled, hardly recognizing his own voice. "You are arrogant and self-centered, and you show a complete disregard for any rules but your own. You recklessly endanger those around you and your simple rebellions against authority are childish and irresponsible."

Kirk-- Kirk, who was being choked and fucked and insulted-- James T. Kirk had the audacity to grin.

Spock jerked him down into another feverish, hungry kiss.

Eventually, Spock released Kirk's wrists to grip his hips instead, and Kirk immediately threaded his fingers into Spock's hair and groaned into Spock's mouth. Their movements were fast, frantic, and unpolished, and Spock was being shoved closer and closer to the edge every time Kirk's arse clenched around his cock. And when Kirk shuddered in his lap, Spock knew that clinging to the last shreds of his self-control was an altogether hopeless endeavor.

Kirk was the first to go, with a deep, rumbling growl as his prick jerked against Spock's belly and splattered his skin with strands of hot, sticky come. A few seconds later, orgasm slammed into Spock, and he followed suit with a sharp gasp, clenching his eyes shut and slamming his cock into Kirk one last time before every muscle in his body tensed and pleasure scorched its way through his veins.

Afterward, Kirk slumped forward, resting his forehead against the back of the chair and pressing his chest against Spock's. The room was quiet except for the sound of their labored breathing and the steady, comforting hum of the ship's engines. But it didn't last-- silence never lasted when James Kirk was nearby-- and Kirk let out a soft, breathy chuckle.

Spock arched an eyebrow and asked, "May I inquire as to the source of your amusement, Captain?"

"I think you can call me Jim now," Kirk muttered as he peeled himself away from Spock and looked down at him with a smile. "And I'm laughing because I never would've thought that the best sex of my life would've been with you."

"Intriguing," Spock replied noncommittally.

Kirk rolled his eyes and shifted a little, wrinkling his nose when Spock's softening cock slipped out of his body. To Spock's surprise, however, Kirk didn't move away; he merely changed positions and curled up in Spock's lap like a child expecting to be held.

So Spock did the only thing he could think of to do: he wrapped his arms around Kirk to keep him from tumbling to the floor.

"What did it?" Kirk asked after a few moments of silence.

It was tempting to ask for clarification, but it would have just been delaying the inevitable since Spock knew precisely what Kirk was asking. So he sighed inwardly, already knowing that his answer would be taken as encouragement for Kirk to continue behaving like an errant adolescent, and replied, "It was merely a response to you being yourself, Captain."

"Jim," Kirk replied, and grinned against the side of Spock's neck. And even then, in the aftermath, there was nothing docile or gentle about him. The fingers caressing Spock's chest did so with firm, even strokes. The kisses being pressed to Spock's jaw contained the barest hint of teeth. The way Kirk's hand curled around Spock's bicep was possessive and demanding.

But Spock realized, to his own dismay, that maybe he could be alright with that.


End file.
